Missing
by WendyBaka
Summary: Roméo est parti. Grey s'est enfui. Sting est perdu. Lucy est seule. Comme quoi, un simple évènement peut changer les choses à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Hiro Mashima_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide: Bonjour/Bonsoir !Je viens de tomber par hasard sur une fiction Fairy Tail que j'ai commencé il y a fort, fort longtemps et... Voici **le prologue** ! Si ça vous plait, dîtes-le moi et je reprendrai cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ne perdez pas courage… Relevez-vous… Battez-vous !

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait beau hurler à ses amis de ne pas abandonner, ils ne s'en sortiraient probablement pas. Les flammes étaient trop denses, trop nombreuses. Il n'arrivait plus à les avaler.

\- N-Natsu…

Une plaie béante traversait l'estomac du mage aux cheveux roses. Elle ne parvenait pas à le guérir. Ses petites mains ne couvraient même pas la largeur de l'entaille. Il allait mourir.

\- Tout va bien se passer Wendy, je te le promets.

Il attrapa sa main ensanglantée.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai avec toi.

Une ombre gigantesque se dessina à travers la fumée opaque, la plus jeune frissonna. Natsu resserra son emprise sur les doigts de son amie. Il n'avait plus la force de la protéger.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Il entendit Grey crier leurs noms… Puis tout se passa très vite.

Une douleur vive, intense.

Une chaleur étouffante.

Une brise glaciale.

Une obscurité effrayante.

Un silence apaisant.

Et enfin, un néant infini.

* * *

Fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis !

 _WendyBaka_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Hiro Mashima_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide : Bonjour ! Ce premier chapitre vous parlera probablement, je l'ai réécrit car je trouvais la version précédente trop courte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Magnolia, année X793._

Quelques membres du conseil de la magie. Des mages venant de guildes avoisinantes comme Sabertooth, Lamia Scale ou encore Blue Pegasus. Fairy Tail au grand complet. Tous habillés de noir.

Des cris de rage, d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Des larmes salées, douloureuses et trop nombreuses.

Deux pierres tombales.

Deux noms, gravés dans la roche à tout jamais.

 **Wendy Marvel - 15 ans - Dragon céleste de Fairy Tail**

 **Natsu Dragneel - 20 ans - Dragon de feu de Fairy Tail**

Un jeune garçon s'approcha des sépultures, les yeux rivés sur les fleurs qui les ornaient. Il tomba à genoux, la pluie se mêlant à ses larmes.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a organisé cette foutue cérémonie, hein ? On n'a jamais retrouvé de corps… Ces cercueils sont vides !

\- Roméo…, commença son père.

\- Cela va bientôt faire cinq mois. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les laisser partir à présent. Il est temps pour eux de reposer en paix.

Le plus jeune lança une œillade furieuse à la magicienne aux cheveux écarlates.

\- Depuis quand les mages de Fairy Tail baissent-ils les bras aussi rapidement, Erza ? Lorsqu'Acnologia a rasé l'île de Tenrô… Nous avons patienté pendant sept ans ! Et vous êtes tous rentrés sains et saufs ! Pourquoi ce ne serait pas pareil maintenant ? Pourquoi !?

Roméo se releva, donnant un coup de pied rageur dans l'un des bouquets posés sur la tombe de Natsu.

\- Je refuse d'y croire ! C'est impossible ! Réveillez-vous bordel, ils sont forcément en vie, quelque part !

Macao se jeta sur son fils, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Le brun se débattit, les larmes coulant de plus en plus abondamment sur ses joues.

\- Vous êtes tous idiots ou quoi ?! Puisque je vous dis que cet enterrement est une perte de temps !

\- Roméo je t'en prie, calmes-toi ! finit par hurler Lucy, en pleurs. Ils sont morts et on ne peut rien y faire ! Nous n'avons pas su les sauver ce jour-là… Tu dois te faire une raison !

\- Jamais ! Je refuse !

\- Roméo, cela suffit maintenant, chuchota son père à son oreille d'une voix calme.

Le garçon s'apaisa légèrement, reniflant.

\- Mais papa, ils sont…

\- Je sais mon garçon… Je sais. C'est naturel d'être en colère dans un moment pareil. Mais cela ne les ramènera malheureusement pas.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une claque à l'adolescent. Il prit brusquement conscience de la réalité des choses. Ils étaient morts. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Jamais. Roméo cacha son visage dans la chemise de son père, les poings serrés. Si seulement il avait été présent ce jour-là, alors peut-être que…

Makarov, silencieux depuis le début, s'approcha à son tour des deux tombes. Il lança un regard compatissant à Lisanna qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa sœur. Près d'elles, Happy et Carla pleuraient aussi.

\- Tous les êtres vivants finissent par mourir un jour. C'est un fait. Aujourd'hui, deux membres de notre chère famille nous ont quitté et nous ne pouvons, hélas, rien y faire. Mais nous devons rester forts. Nous devons surmonter cette épreuve. Et n'oubliez jamais mes enfants, ils continueront de vivre éternellement, dans nos cœurs.

\- Rester forts, c'est ça ? répondit froidement Sting, présent dans l'assemblée.

Il s'avança, surplombant le vieil homme de toute sa hauteur, la colère et le regret se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

\- Natsu et Wendy sont morts. C'est impossible de se remettre d'un truc pareil. Et vos paroles réconfortantes n'y changeront rien.

Le maître baissa la tête. Il le savait, oui. Un peu plus loin, Grey s'extirpa de la petite foule, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Grey, où tu vas ?

Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à sa coéquipière, s'éloignant d'un pas décidé.

\- Je suis désolé Lucy, mais je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Toute cette tristesse… C'est insupportable.

\- G-Grey…

La blonde voulut le suivre mais Leon l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Il s'en alla à son tour, laissant l'ensemble des personnes présentes plongé dans un silence de plomb, ponctué uniquement de sanglots et de lamentations.

\- Dîtes-nous maître, demanda finalement Erza, les yeux fixés sur les noms gravés devant elle. Ce soir-là, à l'instant fatidique. Grey… Il était le plus proche d'eux. Il a tout vu, n'est-ce-pas ? Il les a vu…

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de finir sa phrase. Après de longues secondes, elle se décida finalement à poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

\- Lucy, Happy, Carla et moi, nous étions trop loin… Nous n'avons rien vu… Nous avons seulement retrouvé Grey quelques instants après l'incident, recroquevillé au milieu des cendres… Mais… Il vous a tout raconté, pas vrai ? Vous… Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?

Le vieillard acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

\- Si c'est votre souhait, mes enfants, alors je vais tout vous raconter.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu !

 _WendyBaka_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Hiro Mashima_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

Grey était assis au bord de la falaise à l'arrière de la guilde, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. A ses côtés, Leon gardait le silence, attendant patiemment que son ami d'enfance se confie à lui, du moins s'il en ressentait le besoin. En vérité, même s'il savait pertinemment que son condisciple était l'une des personnes les plus touchées par la perte des deux chasseurs de dragons, il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour lui. Grey était un homme fort. Il avait surmonté nombre de décès douloureux au cours de sa vie. Là encore, le mage de glace parviendrait à se relever, Leon en était persuadé.

\- Je vais partir.

Le jeune Bastia lança un regard étonné à son ami, pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, continua Grey. Mais je vais partir en voyage.

\- Pour aller où ? Et avec qui ?

\- J'irai où mes pas me mèneront. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul.

\- T'es pas sérieux, Grey ?

\- Je pars dès demain, annonça finalement le brun après un silence.

Leon se leva, sentant la colère grimper en lui.

\- T'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas ! Pas dans un moment pareil ! Ta guilde a besoin de toi ! Tu dois rester ici pour la soutenir, c'est ta famille !

\- Natsu et Wendy aussi, ils étaient ma famille…, souffla-t-il, blême.

Le mage de Lamia Scale se calma brusquement.

\- Grey… Ta douleur… Je la comprends, tu sais.

A son grand étonnement, un rire amer passa les lèvres de son ami.

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas la comprendre.

\- Evidemment que si. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher. J'ai perdu Ul moi aussi...

\- C'est différent. Toi, tu n'as pas vu Ul mourir. Et tu n'as pas non plus vu deux de tes meilleurs amis se faire froidement assassiner.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux mages. Leon se laissa tomber près de son ancien condisciple, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Il réalisait soudainement que Grey était beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait. Certes, son camarade avait déjà vu des gens mourir sous ses yeux… Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ul s'était sacrifiée, elle avait choisi de se transformer en glace pour enfermer Déliora. Natsu et Wendy, eux… Ils s'étaient fait massacrer par l'ennemi… Et Grey était aux premières loges…

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Il entendit le garçon à ses côtés renifler doucement. Un regard dans sa direction lui confirma que quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues du mage de Fairy Tail, ses yeux encore et toujours rivés sur la mer devant lui. Leon posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule, s'en voulant de ne pas savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter.

\- Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Je sais bien que les autres ont besoin de moi. Mais c'est trop dur. Dès que je passe les portes de la guilde, je pense à eux… Et les images de ce soir-là envahissent mon esprit. Encore et encore.

Il marqua une pause, avalant difficilement sa salive. Une pression sur son épaule lui fit comprendre que Leon était attentif, qu'il était là et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser. Alors, pour la seconde fois depuis l'incident, Grey accepta d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un.

\- Natsu était blessé. Une plaie profonde traversait son abdomen. Il était étendu par terre, agonisant, mais continuait de nous crier ses conneries habituelles, probablement pour nous donner de la force. Ou bien pour se persuader que tout allait bien…

« Ne perdez pas courage… Relevez-vous… Battez-vous ! »

La voix du garçon à la tignasse rose résonnait encore dans sa tête, si bien que le mage de glace dû fermer les yeux un instant. Si seulement cet idiot avait appliqué ses propres conseils… Si seulement il était parvenu à se relever à temps…

\- Il y avait des flammes partout. Natsu n'arrivait plus à les avaler. Wendy, elle, ne parvenait pas à guérir la blessure de cet imbécile, c'était trop profond… Puis une immense ombre est apparue de nulle part. J'étais seulement à quelques mètres d'eux… Mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de crier leurs noms qu'il était déjà trop tard…

Il revit la silhouette sombre lever les bras en l'air, formant un gigantesque orbe de magie noire et frissonna.

\- Je me rappelle tout, dans les moindres détails. C'est comme si… La scène s'était passée au ralenti. Je me souviens du regard terrifié de Wendy, du sourire rassurant que Natsu lui a lancé avant l'impact, de l'odeur de sang, de la chaleur de l'attaque…

Il porta une main à son cœur, serrant sa chemise de toutes ses forces, le souffle court.

\- Je les revois encore… En train d'être consumés par les flammes… J'entends encore… Leurs hurlements de douleur… Et moi… J'étais tétanisé.

Le regard de Grey se détacha enfin de l'horizon, se posant sur son ami d'enfance qui, les larmes aux yeux, était devenu livide.

\- Je suis resté paralysé Leon. Alors que j'étais tout près d'eux... Je les ai laissé mourir !

\- Grey, tu…

\- Le vieux m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute. Mais il se trompe. Si j'avais été plus fort. Si j'avais réagi plus vite… Natsu et Wendy ne seraient pas…

Il se stoppa de nouveau, reportant son attention sur les vagues qui s'écrasaient lentement en contrebas de la falaise.

\- Quand le feu s'est éteint, j'ai découvert leurs deux corps carbonisés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, leurs cadavres se sont littéralement désintégrés sous mes yeux, ne laissant que de la poussière et des cendres…

Comprenant que le récit du brun s'achevait là, Leon lâcha son épaule. A son tour, il se concentra sur le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Que dire à présent ? Il n'existait aucun mot capable de réconforter son ami d'enfance. Natsu et Wendy étaient morts. Rien ne pourrait jamais les ramener. Alors, après un moment, le mage de Lamia Scale se releva, tendant une main à son camarade de toujours.

\- Ton idée de voyage, elle n'est pas si mal finalement. Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner, non ?

* * *

La suite prochainement !

 _WendyBaka_


End file.
